My invention relates to a nail clipper, additionally constituted as a receptacle, into which cut nails clippings may be dropped automatically and unhindered, and also remain securely therein, until removed.
The following U.S. patents, constituting the developed pertinent prior art, are cited below: U.S. Pat. Nos.; 949,799, RABE, 1910; 2,179,435, SMITH, 1939; 2,515,852, BILSKY, 1950; 2,799,923, SENSHU, 1957; 3,986,257, KIURA, 1976.
None of the above cited references discloses a construction of a nail clipper similar to the invented device as described herein.
For example KIURA does only provide for temporary retention of nail clippings within a semi-closed interior space. Its lever is mounted to a cross-bar, that may hinder the clipping from dropping into the space. The remaining cited prior art presents either drawbacks similar to those of KIURA or one of an entirely different and more complicated construction.